Truck Me
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan helps Haley achieve two of her longest and most desired fantasies


Here's my sorry excuse for smut writing:

. . .

"How much?"

Lucas Scott's eyebrows jumped inches on his forehead upon hearing his brother's sudden question. He was in the middle of unwrapping the turkey sandwich Peyton had packed for him earlier this morning and all he wanted to do was eat it in peace. "Excuse me?"

Nathan stared expectantly at him but remained silent, as if Lucas could read his mind.

Perplexed, the older Scott dropped the sandwich onto the desk and squinted- two pairs of blue eyes matching in a silent stare. "Are you seriously asking to buy my lunch, Nate? What, Haley's not feeding you and you're too lazy to make something for yourself?"

"Shut up, Pucas," came Nathan's puerile retort. At nearly thirty-years-old, the brothers still had a way to bicker like children. Their wives often joked it was to make up for the years they grew up apart from each other, never getting the full experience of classic sibling-banter until later in life. "I don't want your lunch and trust me, Haley knows how to feed me and then some. Everything that comes from her is delicious."

Lucas scrunched his nose and pushed away from his desk, knowing that Nathan's words and wide smirk somehow conveyed a sexual innuendo, he now lost his appetite.

"What is it, then? No offense, man, but I didn't know you'd want to spend your weekends at the body shop with me." Since moving back to Tree Hill with Peyton and Sawyer, Lucas had bought Keith Scott's Auto Shop and now, when he wasn't writing, spent his time repairing cars.

Nathan casually thrusted his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans, "I don't, but you have something I want."

"Dude, you're really starting to creep me out."

After rolling his eyes, Nathan dropped the playful banter and got straight to the point; "The red Ford. How much is it?"

Lucas snorted, "you want a beat-up pickup truck? Isn't it a bit early for a mid-life crisis, little brother?"

"It's not for me, idiot."

"Then who-,?"  
"Seriously? Come on, you of all people should know how long Haley has wanted one."

Lucas ran a greasy hand along his face and recalled the memories with his childhood best friend. It seemed as though Haley had always had an affinity for things from a time period she'd never actually been a part of. Since he'd known her, she always dreamed about owning an old, red pickup truck.

"I remember," he finally said. "But that truck isn't really for sale."

"It has a For Sale sign in the fucking window, Lucas."

"Whoa, whoa," Lucas held his hands up in defense. Nathan's tone was unexpectedly harsh. "I know. Some guy dropped it off last week and said he wants to sell the parts for scrap metal. It's really beyond repair. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "there's really nothing you can do? Come on, I'll pay for everything. I just, I really want this for her, Luke. It's Haley."

Lucas smiled. He couldn't believe there was a time when he doubted whether Nathan was good enough for his best friend. He realized now that there was never a question: Nathan Scott would never stop trying to give Haley James the world.

"I know," he repeated softly, "and if I could, I would give it to her, too, but trust me. You don't want her driving that thing. It's completely wrecked."

"There has to be something you can do." Nathan wouldn't take no for an answer. Since he'd seen the truck while driving by the other day, he knew he had to get it for his wife. There was no reason other than wanting to see her smile; to see her achieve another dream. It wasn't their anniversary, nor her birthday any time soon, but Nathan never needed a reason to make her happy- it was just a natural instinct by now.

"Nathan, it would take months."

"I don't care. I'll help you."

Lucas chuckled lowly but stopped when he detected the seriousness in his brother's eyes. "You will?"

"Yes," he nodded vehemently. "I know I'm not the best but I've picked up a few things over the years from watching you and working with Keith in high school. Just… please?"

"Okay."

His eyes twinkled with excitement, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's build a truck together, little brother."

And so they did. For the next four months, the Scott brothers slowly worked on the 1962 red Ford pickup truck. They'd laugh, and quarrel, and complain, and talk, all while incredibly grateful for the experience that brought them even closer. Their brotherly bond had strengthened greatly over the years, but by now, it was completely unbreakable, all because of the one amazing woman in their life: Haley James Scott.

To say keeping it a secret from her was impossible is a gross understatement; Nathan hated to hide things from Haley because she always had a way of knowing he was keeping something from her. Over the course of the four months, she'd even confessed to Peyton that she thought Nathan was mad at her because he was always finding excuses to avoid her. It was hard lying, but he always found a way to sneak out. It first started that he was working late, when really, he'd leave the office early to join Lucas at the shop, and they'd work on it little by little each day.

The weekends were more difficult. He and Haley tried to spend as much time together as a family on Saturdays and Sundays, but he'd started using that time to work with Lucas, instead claiming he was going to the gym or hanging out with Clay.

Of course, Haley had pressed him diligently on why he was acting so strange, but Nathan didn't budge. Thankfully, she had no idea what he was doing. As much as he hated lying, he knew the end result would be worth it- and today was finally the day he could bring it home to her.

"I really can't thank you enough, Lucas. Haley is going to be so stoked," Nathan beamed while polishing the bumper of the freshly painted truck. It looked like it just emerged from the showroom of a museum. Growing up, he never really cared much about cars, only about the name on the outside of them. Lucas had taught him a lot though, and this truck was now of the highest quality. He couldn't wait to see Haley's reaction.

"Hey, don't thank me. I did this for Hales, not you."

Nathan narrowed his eyes and playfully swat an old rag at his brother's hip. "So did I. Plus, I paid for it. There's no way you're getting the credit."

Lucas mockingly glared, "I did all the dirty work!" It wasn't really true. Nathan had done a lot more than Lucas could have ever expected; he was actually really impressed by his brother's work. He hoped Nathan would help him around the shop more often.

"Whatever, dude. You know I'm her favorite."

"No way. I've known her longer."

"Please," Nathan scoffed with a teasing tilt of his head, "that excuse is so overrated."

"It's the truth," he boasted with a fake bravado.

"I have sex with her everyday and she's had three of my kids. I win."

Lucas scrunched his nose and feigned nausea- the same way a child would if offered broccoli. Disgusting. Even after almost twenty years of his best friend being married to his brother, the thought of them 'doing-it' still freaked him out, something Nathan liked to tease him with relentlessly.

"Okay, I'm done with this conversation."

"What?" He taunted with a cocky grin, "You don't want to hear about how I make your best friend scream every night? Or the way she knows just how to-,"

"STOP!" Lucas covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut. He knew just how active their sex life was, unfortunately, and he sure as hell didn't want to hear about it or even worse, picture it. After walking in on them more times than he ever wanted to think about, Lucas would rather poke his eyes out with a hot stick than remember it.

Nathan laughed loudly, "I was going to say, 'knows just how to make my coffee in the mornings,' you perv."

"Yeah, sure. You're the pervert."

"Haley loves my pervertedness and my large co-," Nathan's smirk grew.

"Get out of here," Lucas shook his head irresolutely and smiled. As annoying as Nathan was, he loved him. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Thanks again," he pulled his brother in for a quick hug before eagerly hopping up into the truck and putting it into gear. Lucas waved and watched from the garage as Nathan revved the engine, smirking and speeding off down the road.

The ride was smooth and quick. He felt quite a few stares from people at red lights and smiled. It wasn't everyday you saw a car from the 60's on the road. Haley was going to love it, and if he planned the timing right, she'd just be getting home from lunch with Brooke. Jamie was camping with Clay and Quinn for the weekend, and Lydia and Jackson were with Deb for the day, which meant Nathan and Haley would be able to take the truck for a drive to the beach. He couldn't wait.

Minutes later, he pulled up to their house and parked it in the driveway, right next to Haley's Lexus and his Range Rover- thankfully Lucas had picked him up before so he was able to get the truck home without any issues.

Nathan stepped down from the truck and slid the key into his back pocket, all but running through their front door and calling out for Haley. He didn't have to wait long, for she was standing there in the kitchen, looking as beautiful as ever: dressed in a simple yellow sundress, her hair piled in a neat bun atop her head, and barefoot, Haley James made for one hell of a view. He was breathless- and not because he was just running.

"What're you up to, Nathan Scott?" She arched an eyebrow and laughed at her husband's giddy smile. Either he had to pee, or was eager to tell her something judging by the way he ran into the house. Since he was still standing in front of her, she knew it was the latter.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close your eyes. I want to show you something."

"What did you do?" Her already large brown eyes widened impossibly, resembling two planets.

"Hales," he whined, "come on. I have a surprise."

"Okay, okay," she aquised with a series of tiny giggles. Almost twenty years of marriage and he always had a way of keeping her on her toes. "Let me just put on shoes if we're going outside."

He fought a groan and watched her slide into some strappy sandals. He also couldn't resist pulling her in for a short kiss.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I was waiting for my 'hello' kiss."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited," he gushed boyishly. God, how her heart raced. He still acted like that sixteen-year-old boy she fell in love with so many years ago.

"Okay, lead the way, babe."

"Keep your eyes covered," he instructed while taking hold of her free hand. The other one shielded her eyes.

"I am, just don't let me bump into anything. You know I'm a klutz."

He chuckled, "I do know."

She retorted with a weak swat to his neck, unable to see his arms.

"Almost there," he carefully lead her down the steps and over to the driveway. "Alright, on the count of three open your eyes. 1...2...3."

Nathan watched her eyes peel open and waited with a baited breath for her reaction. Her jaw dropped and she started to stutter. "Is this… what… oh, my God."

He fished for the key from his pocket and held it out to her, but her hands were now covering her open lips and a fresh coat of tears glazed her eyes.

"What do you say, Haley James? Wanna take me for a drive in your new truck?" The last time she saw him this excited was the day Jackson was born a little over two years ago. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and she couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes kept flickering from between her eager husband and the beautiful red truck sitting in their driveway.

"Where did you get this?" She whispered after finding her breath again. Was this a dream? If so, she didn't want to wake up. Her left hand dropped to the gorgeous vehicle just inches in front of her to reach out and touch it. The metal was sparkling in the June sunlight.

Nathan wanted to laugh at the way she seemed to have fallen into a trance. "Lucas and I have been fixing it up for the past few months. That's why I've been sneaking out a lot."

"I can't- oh my God, I can't believe this," her tear-filled eyes found his again and he grinned.

"Well believe it, baby, because it's all yours."

"It's mine?" She gasped again in shock.

"Of course," he laughed and nearly fell backwards when Haley launched herself into his arms, peppering kisses along his face.

"I fucking love you!"

"Well, I kinda fucking love you, too, Hales," he continued to laugh. He knew she'd be excited, but he couldn't imagine this; she was more excited than when he proposed- both times!

"I wanted this for so long!"

"I know you did, which is why I knew I had to get it for you."

Haley started to jump up and down and if anyone was watching, they'd probably think she'd won the lottery. Nathan, too, couldn't stop beaming. He was so happy.

After pressing a long, searing kiss against his lips, Haley delicately ran her fingers along the truck, staring at it in utter awe. "It's so beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," he said instantly. She was still in a trance and he wanted to remember this moment forever, so he took out his phone and started to take a video.

"Do you love it?"

"Yes!" She squealed, practically dancing across the hood of the truck. She was so cute, he thought. The reaction alone was worth every cent. "Oh, I love it so much, Nathan. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

And just like that she came barreling back over to him, squeezing him into a tight hug. He almost dropped his phone but he wouldn't have even cared. His wife was kissing him again and he didn't want her to stop.

"You're the best husband ever," she squealed after abruptly pulling away (much to Nathan's chagrin).

"Think I can get that on video?" He laughed and started to film again.

Haley couldn't stop smiling and stared at the camera on his phone, "You're the best husband in the entire world and I love you and I love this truck! Thank you so much, Nathan."

"I promised Lucas I wouldn't take all the credit," he said after stopping the video. "It wouldn't have been possible without his help. The truck was completely crapped out when I wanted it. He almost sold it for scrap metal but I begged him to fix it. It took a while but now it's good as new," Nathan proudly recounted.

"And you helped?"

"Yup," his proud smirk widened and he walked around to open the driver's door, helping her inside to admire the interior. "We basically rebuilt everything. He had to order all the new parts and he taught me how to put it together. It was actually a lot of fun."

"It's so beautiful," she was crying again as he secured himself in the passenger seat. Her fingers were delicately running along the edge of the dashboard, admiring every inch.

"I really don't think I've ever seen you this excited," he quipped.

"I've just always wanted this since I was a little girl but I never thought it would be possible."

"I knew you married me for the money," Nathan teased.

She turned to look at him and grabbed his hand, turning serious. "I don't know how I got this lucky, but since I've met you, you have made made happier than I could have ever imagined. I don't know how to ever thank you."

He knew she was talking about more than the truck but the only way he knew how to respond was with a long, heartfelt kiss, letting his lips do the talking- his kisses always said more than words and in that particular kiss, Haley felt every ounce of his love.

"I love you. I love making you happy, Hales. It's my favorite thing to do."

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you do for me. For our family."

"I know you do," he said softly, "now enough of this cheesy talk. Let's take this baby for a spin!"

She clapped with glee and Nathan shook his head. He'd always made fun of her childishness but secretly it was one of the million things he loved about her; how easily excited she got- something their daughter had seemed to have inherited as well. Just the other day he watched their six-year-old gab on and on about finding a caterpillar outside. She was so excited that she built it a home in a shoebox and wanted to keep it as a pet. Thankfully it had sated her constant requests for a puppy.

Haley gratefully accepted the key from Nathan and started the engine, bubbling with a fizz of laugher the whole time. She carefully backed the pickup out of the driveway and took off down the street, like a natural. Nathan cranked the windows down and let the summer breeze bellow through the cab of the truck. At a stop sign, Haley had let down her hair and he nearly swallowed his tongue. She looked hot as hell driving the truck. Fuck, he felt his pants already tightening.

Oblivious to his arousal, she reached across the console and used the hand not on the steering wheel to interlace his fingers with hers. She didn't take her eyes off the road, but felt him staring. Her heart leapt. She couldn't believe he'd not only bought her her dream car, but helped build it, too! She was bursting with an abundance of love and pride.

As they cruised onto the highway, Haley leaned over to turn on the radio, smiling when it was already pre-set to her favorite station. Seriously, could her husband be any more thoughtful? God, she adored him.

The smile on her lips widened when she felt his hand slowly creep along her knee. Haley spared Nathan a glance and detected a trace of innocence in that infamous tilted smirk of his. It took everything in her not to lean over and kiss him- as much as she wanted to, she definitely wasn't about to risk crashing her brand new truck. A secret smile traced her lips as she thought of an idea.

Nathan was watching enraptured as Haley cruised the highway in her new truck. He loved sitting beside her- he took pride in it. He'd be her passenger for life. They were a team.

She looked effortlessly sexy with strands of her honey blonde hair blowing across her face in the wind. Haley was humming along to the song on the radio, one Nathan didn't know the name of but heard it a million times over the years. He didn't mind; he loved when she'd sing. Her voice was his favorite sound, right alongside the sound of her laughter.

"God, I love you," he said huskily.

She felt his hand squeeze her thigh and the low pulsing in her belly increased speed. Just the feel of his hand had her desperately aching. He was setting fires along her skin, burning her to the very core, but damn did it feel good.

"I love you, too."

He started to sing along with her and the radio, albeit it, not very good, but it made her giggle. Was it legal to feel this happy? This free?

Nathan Scott was her drug and Haley would be addicted for the rest of her life.

Time passed like the trees along the highway; fast and in a blur, but it felt like they were standing still. Finally, Haley signaled and turned onto the exit, leaving Nathan wondering where they were going.

Sensing his question, she turned towards him and winked. "Remember senior year of high school?"

With that one question, Nathan had his answer. There was a time when the newly married couple had to live with his mother. To put it simply, their sex life had been somewhat hindered after Deb Scott had walked in on Haley going down on Nathan in the bathroom. After that, Haley was so embarrassed she would barely touch him for weeks- until Nathan brought her to a secluded little spot by the beach where they'd made love in the back of their little car for hours.

He dubbed it as their spot and they'd revisit it for years to come, especially when Jamie had been born and the married couple would find it hard to have anything more than a quickie in the shower. It'd been years since they'd been to the spot and Haley couldn't wait to christen her new truck there.

"My wife is brilliant," Nathan said cheekily, his arousal growing significantly at the thought of what they were about to do.

She turned down the desolate dirt road, and let her memory direct them to the spot. A few turns left and a few turns right, and they were there: on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by trees, overlooking the ocean. It was breathtakingly beautiful; and even better- completely void of people.

Within seconds of shifting the truck into park, Haley was straddling her husband. Nathan wasn't even sure how she maneuvered herself into his lap but he sure as hell wasn't about to question it, especially when his wife was deftly sucking on that spot along his jaw, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his hard cock.

His hands had found her hips and were running slow circles along the hem of he bunched up dress. Haley's moans filled the truck when she squirmed so the bulge in his pants ground deliciously against her wet laced thong.

"Fuck," Nathan swore, enjoying the slow and steady dry grinding of his wife along his jean clad erection. "You already feel so good, baby."

"I'm so wet," she whispered in his ear, gently biting on the outer shell of it. Another jolt of pleasure was sent straight to his dick and it twitched in response. As her hips rhythmically rode him, Haley bunched her hands around his tight t-shirt and pulled it over his head, desperately needing to feel the heat of his skin with her fingers tips.

Her lips soon met his and their tongues immediately tangled all whiile Haley's hands started their journey south, rubbing along his chest until her fingers traced the contours of his abs. God, he was chiseled like a fucking statue. She didn't know it was possible for muscles to be that defined, but damn did she love touching them… licking them…

"Wait," she panted into his mouth, just as his hands were about to start massaging her breasts.

Nathan groaned, "what, babe?"

"Let's get a little more comfortable."

Nathan furrowed his brows and groaned again when Haley wiggled off of his lap.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck you in the back of a pickup truck."

"Jesus, Haley," he moaned at the picture it instantly created in his head. The way she said it, so breathy and sexy had him nearly exploding inside his pants.

Haley wasted no time in jumping out of the truck and climbing into the bed of it. Nathan sat momentarily stunned before he heard her call out to him and he, too, hastily climbed into the back- his erection making it both painful and difficult to do so.

"Come here," she licked her lips and beckoned him with her index finger, "let me take care of that for you."

"Christ," he mumbled. Haley was propped up against the inside of the truck bed with her fingers disappearing under her dress. The precum was already oozing, and he knew there'd be a wet spot on his briefs when he pulled them down. He didn't even care. "If I had known you'd wanted to do this, I would've bought you a damn pickup truck the day we got married."

Haley's seductive laughter surrounded them, "oh, baby, I don't need a truck as an excuse to ravage you. I'd do that anywhere, you know that."

He nodded emphatically while struggling to pull down his jeans and gray boxer briefs. Sure enough, there was a wet stain at the top and Haley licked her lips at the sight. Once he finally freed his rigid member, Nathan crawled over to her and joined her hands under the sundress. Sure enough, she was dripping for him through her underwear, too.

"I need your fingers inside of me, right now," she commanded lowly.

Nathan didn't need to be told twice; he removed her dress in one quick sweep and all but ripped the sorry excuse for underwear off of her body, allowing his fingers to push into her dripping heat.

"Oh, Nathan," she moaned when he added a third finger, spreading her wide. Haley felt herself pulsing with desperation, riding his long fingers with gusto.

His thumb started to strum her throbbing clit as his other fingers thrusted hard and fast inside of her. When she felt him twitch against her thigh, Haley brought her own hand (the one not in his hair) to his cock, palming the tip delicately.

"I love how hard and big you are," she murmured into his ear, the pace of her warm hand speeding along his shaft. "As much as I love your fingers playing with my lower lips, I love feeling your cock pulsing inside of me every night. I love how you fill me so perfectly and I love when I clench myself around you-,"

"Hales, fuck, babe, you're so hot."

She licked a hot stripe along his jaw and rotated her hips around his digits that were now coated in her arousal, her hand still pumping him fast.

Her back arched and the tingling in her belly was about to explode, "Nathan, I'm gonna- oh, God, don't stop," she screamed. His fingers were a blur inside of her and she felt his thumb tap firmly on her clit. Her orgasm hit, and hit hard, as she came onto his hand.

Nathan smirked and removed his fingers, immediately putting them into his mouth to lick her juices. "Mhmm, you taste so good."

Haley whimpered and her hand stilled around his balls, cupping them gently and silently pleading with her eyes for his fingers.

Nathan thrusted into her hand and made an audible plop of his fingers removing from his mouth. He found her lower lips again and coated his fingers with her juices, gathering the moisture onto the tips of them.

She opened her lips, ready for them. He smiled and gently shoved his fingers into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself. "I'd rather taste you," Haley whispered.

Next thing Nathan knew, he was on his back against the metal bottom of the truck bed. In that moment, he wished he'd put a rug or something down, because this surely wasn't going to be the last time they were doing this. His thoughts blanked though when his wife was wrapping her warm lips around his swollen cock.

"Shit," he breathed, "you're amazing."

Her eyes twinkled when they met his. He moaned at the sight she made; his hard length poking through her cheek. Those doe brown eyes of her looked so innocent, even when she was bobbing her head along his thick shaft.

His fingers threaded through her curls, careful not to thrust too hard into her mouth.

"Are you comfortable, Hales?" He choked out when he noticed the position she was in; her bare knees were straddled on either side of him, and the ridges of the truck bed certainly weren't comfortable on his back, he couldn't imagine how it must have felt on her knees.

Haley nodded and moaned along his shaft, sending vibrations through him. He nearly came right then.

"I- I'm about to," he muttered again when her hand tickled the base of his sacs.

Haley reluctantly slid her mouth off from around him and instead positioned his member at her entrance. "Can I take you for a test drive?" She giggled at her failed attempt to sound sexy but Nathan just nodded feverishly. He loved when she'd ride him.

Haley glanced down and slid herself around his cock, both moaning loudly when they joined fully. Nathan realized then that her bra still encased her breasts and frowned. He wanted to watch them bounce as she rode him; if he couldn't see her sexy ass and that tattoo above it, then he'd want to watch his second favorite view: her lovely breasts.

As she thrusted down again, he worked his hands along her back until his fingers deftly undid the clasp of her soft pink lace bra.

She smiled in silent appreciation when he freed her breasts, letting them bounce softly. Her nipples were pointed and hard, begging for his attention.

She continued to thrust herself around him and Nathan leaned upwards to encase his mouth around her large pink nipple.

"Mhm, suck hard," she moaned.

Nathan nodded against her chest and sucked at her nipple; his fingers pulled at the other one while massaging the underside of her breast with his palms.

"Don't stop, Hales," he instructed with a grunt as she clenched herself tightly around his tip. If she could, she'd stay like that forever, but their orgasms were quickly approaching.

"Faster," she moaned as he met her thrust for thrust. They felt the pickup truck starting to rock in time with their movements. Their breaths and lips collided again. Nathan swallowed a loud moan. She arched her chest against his, scraping her nipples along his taut skin. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if to keep her there forever.

"Oh, fuck!" Haley screamed when her second climax hit. She clenched around him as the white bursts of lightning coursed through her body.

No less than two seconds later, Nathan exploded inside of her warm and tight walls. He chanted her name lowly, laying gentle kisses along her collar bone. He remained inside of her, both basking in the feel of being fully emerged as one. When she cuddled into his chest, Nathan slowly pulled out of her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "When I was working on the truck, I knew you'd be excited, but I didn't expect to do _that_. Actually, even my fantasies never could come close to that, babe."

Haley giggled, "well, expect a lot more of what we just did because this truck was made for more than just driving."


End file.
